In recent years, a curable composition has been used as an optical device-securing material composition such as an optical device adhesive and an optical device sealing material.
Examples of the optical device include a light-emitting device (e.g., laser (e.g., semiconductor laser diode (LD)) and light-emitting diode (LED)), a light-receiving device, a hybrid optical device, an optical integrated circuit, and the like. In recent years, an optical device that emits blue light or white light having a shorter emission peak wavelength has been developed, and widely used. The amount of heat generated by such an optical device tends to increase along with a significant increase in luminance of a light-emitting device that emits light having a short emission peak wavelength.
However, along with an increase in luminance of an optical device, the cured product of the optical device-securing material composition may be exposed to light having higher energy, or subjected to heat at a higher temperature generated by an optical device for a long time, and deteriorate (e.g., delamination (separation) may occur).
In order to solve this problem, Patent Documents 1 to 3 propose an optical device-securing material composition that includes a polysilsesquioxane compound as the main component.
A polysilsesquioxane compound is an intermediate substance between inorganic silica (SiO2) and an organic silicone ((R2SiO)n), and is represented by (RSiO3/2)n (wherein R is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group, or the like).
However, the optical device-securing material compositions disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 that include a polysilsesquioxane compound as the main component may not produce a cured product that exhibits sufficient heat resistance and transparency while maintaining sufficient adhesion.
Therefore, development of a curable composition that produces a cured product that exhibits excellent heat resistance and high adhesion has been desired.
Patent Document 4 discloses a semiconductor light-emitting device member wherein (1) the solid Si-nuclear magnetic resonance spectrum of the semiconductor light-emitting device member includes at least one peak selected from the group consisting of (i) peaks whose peak top position is in an area of a chemical shift of −40 ppm or more and 0 ppm or less, and whose full width at half maximum is within a specific range, and (ii) peaks whose peak top position is in an area of a chemical shift of −80 ppm or more and less than −40 ppm, and whose full width at half maximum is within a specific range, (2) the semiconductor light-emitting device member has a silicon content of 20 wt % or more, and (3) the semiconductor light-emitting device member has a silanol content of 0.1 to 10 wt %.